Strange Family Relations
by Sage Achio
Summary: Moka is an orphan adopted by an ambu. But when she goes on a mission with other naruto characters she finds out something she always wanted to know: who are her parents? Sadly it will take her a lot to find out exactly who they are. All she really knows is that one of them has the same eyes as her.
1. Chapter 1

If I were to tell someone I was adopted, they'ed just give me this sad look and say: "Do you know who your parents are?" Of coarse I dont know who they are! If I did I would have gone looking for them. Instead I have no clue and am stuck living out my life as a ninja of the Konoha Village. Dont get me wronge, I love my job, and my team. Kyo and Onji treat me like family. I graduated right under Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Every girl loved Sasuke,except for me, and Hinata who has an undieing crush for Naruto Uzumaki who is as clueless as a humming bird. Well I take that back, a humming bird may have more sense. Sorry it's not right to rag on him. He has acomplished a lot. Anyways back to my life.

I was dropped off as a newborn at the Konoha hospital where I was quickly adopted by Tora of the Anbu. She never told me her last name; and I never asked. She started training me at a younge age and that helped me a lot in school. Except for when I thought my teacher was threatening me and I flipped him and caught him in a choke hold. Iruka was pretty shocked that a little girl had so much streangth.

I now live on my own since I've graduated and Tora (who is actually a very coddling mother to me) pays for half of the rent. It's great to be 16 and living on your own, untill you have to explane to your two guy teammates that they cant stay over.

"Please Moka! I'll be quiet! You wont even know I'm here." Onji pleaded at my doorstep. He did this on a weekly basis so most of the other tenates ignored him when he came over.

"No, your parents would kill me if they foun out you wjere here. Remember last year when you stayed the night and they auto matically asked me if I was pregnant?!" I counterd. First of all I treat Onji like a brother and second I would never even think about doing anything with him!

"They're suffocating me! Did you know they actually went through my room saying they were looking for my porn books because trhey could smell them?!" He exclamed. "I'm just glad they didn't go through my lockbox!"

I held back a smile."Why would I want to room with a prevy sixteen yearold?"

"Because your my teammate?" Onji said clasping his hand over mine.

"Ugh, no go ask Kyo." I slammed the door in his face. He was used to me doing that.

"I cant concentrate with you yapping like a dog!" Kiba complaned to Kyo as we walked downthe trail. Mine and his team were on a mission together. It made me a little giddy because I kinda had acrush on Kiba.

Yes I know he acted like a dog, and rode ontop of a dog but come on! He was totally hot!

"Hey guys wait up!" Avoice called from behind us. Oh yeah, Naruto's team and Neji's team were coming too. This was our first official mission without our old senseis tagging along.

Sai walked up to my side and gave his best smile."Hellow Moka, you are looking wonderfull today." He stutterd. Sai was still very shy.

"Hey."I smiled and gave him a hug, I only did because he said he read that hugs help make stronger connections with friends. That and it still freaks him out!

Kiba quickly jummped off Akamaru and patted Sai on the back. "Hey bro hows it going?"

Sai flinched at the closness."Good, how is it going with you?"

"Great, you should hear what Kyo is talking about. It's hilarious!" He said steering Sai over to the guy who Kiba had just complaned was talking too much.

"Oh, ok We will talk later Moka." Sai smiled as Kyo wen't into full throttle on his story.

Kiba then looked at me. "Do you want a ride on Akamaru?" He offered.

I blushed but kept my cool."Uh, no thanks."

"Oh, someone just got blown off!" Cheered Naruto. Lee high-fived him and the two snickerd like little girls. Sakura was quick to slapp them both over the heads. Neji just rolled his eyes and whisperd something to Hinata who blushed and took her eyes off of Naruto. Where was Onji you may ask? He was confurting Kiba like a good friend. Shino kept his gaze on a bug that was flying happily around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark when Neji, our team leader for the mission, decided it was time to setup camp. I had my tent up in minutes and was settling in for the night when Neji called me over to his tent. Not sure about his reasoning I walked in and sat down.

"Yes Neji?" I said when Ifound that he was not going to talk first.

"I want you working with Kiba for this mission." He said getting right to the point.

"Really?!" I smiled then quickly composed myself. "May I ask why you want me working with him instead of one of my teammates?" Seriousness was key when talking to Neji. Naruto still hadnt quite graped that yet.

"I just think it will help you to work with someone else during this mission since Kyo and Onji have already proven their compatibility in combat." He answerd.

"And you dont think I have good compatibility with my own teammates?" I felt pretty offended.

"Just trust me with this one Moka." He was quick to excuse me and I left with much confusion.

"Hey Moka!" Said Sakura coming up to me and guiding me over to the bonfire someone had built. "We're telling scary stories, you should tell that one that scared the life out of Ino!"

Everyone looked excited at the fact that Ino could actually show fear infront of others, excpecially infront of Sakura. So I told it. The story was about a girl who went into the woods alone at night and found herself in the middle of a merder scene where she had to fight her way out and eventually failed and was killed brutally by a woman with no hands. How the woman killed her was my favorite part because everyone's eyes were bulging out of their socketts. Hinata had to leave halfway through and had Naruto go with her for fear she might run into the handless woman.

Kiba was on the edge of his seat-which was a full log that everyone else sat on whole I sat on a tree stump across from them. Sai seemed unfased throughout the whole story while Shino and Neji tried to match his composure. My teammates had already heared the story and walked off to try and scare Naruto and Hinata.

When I finished everyone clapped and asked for another one. Since I didnt have one Shino took over. I knew which story he was telling so I decided to go find a stream near by. I loved to be out at night. Mostly because Tora always liked to take me camping when she wasnt being called on missions. So I knew how to adapt to my surroundings. Just when I thought I was alone a twig cracked behind me sending me into defense mode.

I spun around and examined the area. No one was in sight which made me even more allert. The wind blew in my direction sending a familiar sent, one that I couldnt quite place right off the back. Until someone slammed into me and pinned my back to a tree. I gasped and kicked out. There was a small grunt telling me I hit my attacker in the stomach.

"Ow!" A familiar voice gasped."If I knew you were going to kick me I wouldnt have snuck up on you." It was Kiba!

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" I squealed and helped him to his feet.

Kiba smiled and laughed."I'm fine, I shouldn't have scared you. Sorry."

I smiled too and hugged him. He hugged me back right away like we did this all the time. Which we didn't. "What are you doing following me anyways?" I asked. Still huging him by the way.

"I thought that since we'll be working together we could get to know eachother a little better." He answered.

I relunctantly broke the hug and continued towards the stream. Kiba followed at my side and even a little closer than normal friends would acording to Sai's friendship books. "What do you wan't to know?" I blushed.

"Um, well are you a close range righter or a far range fighter?"

"Colse, unless my job is to use my fire jutsu. Then I like to fight at a distance. But I really like to be upclose in combat." I said.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru like to fight in close range too, it's a better way to find your foes weaknesess and work on taking them down." Kiba laughed. I liked his laugh. Okay I liked a lot of things about Kiba but come on! I'm only human!

Kiba no longer kept a hood on his head so I was able to get a good look at his hair. I liked that it was dark brown, mine was black with a blue-ish tint to it. Some people actually had the nerve to say it looked a lot like Sasuke's hair! I once thought that was cool but after Sasuke went roage I dissmised the resemblance.

We had reached the stream by now and I pulled out my water bottle. Kiba bent down and cupped some water in his hands. I didn't pay much attention until it was splashed right in my face! I giggled and shuved him into the water.

"Hey!" He laughed and pulled me in with him. I squealed at the touch of the cold water.

"It's cold!" I gasped.

"Says the girl who pushed me in first." He laughed and helped me up. Only for us both to fall again with him ontop of me. "Sorry!"

We both laughed but didnt attempt to move. Which had me blushing in mere seconds. Kiba leaned in, I held my breath. This would be my first kiss! We were so close... Then Naruto and Hinata ran over.

"Hey are you guys ok? We heared splashing and-" Naruto skidded to a hault when he saw what was happening. "Sorry I didn't mean to.."

I was so embarrassed as you can assume.


	3. Chapter 3

Yea! Now chapter 3 is up! Im doing a pretty good job on updating this so far

Disclosure: I do not own any of the Naruto characters and sooner or later there will be a kissing seen... also some kick ass action seens so just be patient.

After drying off and hanging my wet clothes by the fire I changed into the PJ's that Tora packed without my knowing- and it's a good thing since I forgot to- and retired for the night. I was happy about this mission, all we were orderd to do was guard the Mizukage's niece for a week until she was able to find the best guards in her village. I personaly thought Kiragakure was a lovely place, the water users could put on the best preformances and were always nice. Well... almost always nice.

I woke up early the next day to give Neji a break from watch. He politely agreed and walked to his tent. Minutes later I heard his light snoring coming from inside. I snacked on some instant Ramen that Naruto had brought for everyone (although he tried to take it all back) and listend for any sign that someone might be watching us. All I could hear was the usual noises: Birds singing and fighting with their fellow birds for food, the stream trickling, and the breeze ruffling the trees.

Then I heard a tent unzipping. I turned around just as Kiba was exiting his tent. His hair was messed up from sleeping and his eyes squinted to adjust to the light. When he caught me staring I quickly looked away. Damn I was such a girl at times!

"Morning." He said comming to sit beside me.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about what happend- what almost happend- lastnight at the stream.

"Yeah." He yawned and streached his arms over his head. His hand rested on mine making me blush."I had good dreams."

"Me too." I said.

We sat there kinda akward for a few minutes until Kiba broke it by throwing a rock at Lee's tent. He was out in less than one second."Who's there? Fight me you coward!" He called.

I broke out laughing when Kiba stood up and said."Well then I guess we fight."

Lee's serious expression softend and he sighed."Oh, it's a joke. Dont worry Kiba, I'd love to fight you but I would want something in return."

"Really? What would that be?" Kiba ased.

"A date with the pink haired beauty: Sakura Haruno." He smiled, his eyes moved to the distance as he imagined the date.

"You know I can't promise that, and I thought you and Naruto had some agreement not to take Sakura on dates but let her choose who she wants?" Kiba reasoned.

The conversation would have lasted longer if not for the sound of light footsteps around the camp. I let out the whistle Neji had told us to use for an alert. Everyone was up faster than I could end the sweet tone. My teammates and I took our usual stance along with Kiba who pressed his back to mine.

Naruto and Sakura were back-to-back as well, Sai pulled out his sketch pad and got in his battle stance. Neji and Hinata took the usual family stance. I couldn't see what the others were doing because they were all behind me.

Just then a blast of water shot out at me. I could see a kuni inside it. "Kiba jump." I commanded. He did and I was quick to follow just as the weapon reached me.

Thats when the real attack hit. Roage ninja ran out of their hiding places, their plan was definatly to kill. I wasn't letting that happen. One of our attacker, a woman, was going straight for me. I was a good match for her. Not only was she my heigth, but she was a fire user too. "Phinyx flower jutsu!" I hissed when one of her shirikan wizzed past my ear. I made the proper hand signs and watched as my chakura came to life in fire.

The woman was hit by one of many flames from me. Also I was able to hit some of her teammates in the process. She didn't speak her jutsu's as I had, instead she just made signs and shot at me repeatedly. One of the first things Tora had taught me was how to take the energy from another fire users attacks if they were directed towards me. Let just say while learning this I got many burns. But I did eventualy learn and now was my chance to use my little trick.

When she shot what was obviously the phinyx flower jutsu I concentrated on the flame then when it was only inches away I held up my hand and gathered chakura in it. the flame hit and was sucked into the little ball of chakura on my hand.

You'd think that Tora would have first taught me how to put my chakura in my hand. But no, she decided that was something I had to discover on my own and she threw fire at me! I still don't under stand why she did that but I would never change the way I learned for anything.

My oponent was obviously shocked to see my little trick because she stopped and stared I took that as my window of oppertunity and threw my own kuni at her. One hit her leg and she retreated before I could throw more. Now that one was down I searched for anyone who needed help. Kiba and Akamaru had just run off another ninja, they spotted me and Kiba ran over.

We didn't have long to talk because another ninja came out of no where taking all my attention to them. I had them running in seconds. When the attack ended we all gathered by the now dead fire.

"Is everyone alright?" Neji asked looking us all over.

"Naruto has a cut over his eye."Sakura reported.

"Naruto get it cleaned up and have Sakura heal it." He orderd."The same goes for everyone else, make sure to take care of your wounds too Sakura."

We all scattered to go clean up camp. I took to packing the tents with Hinata. She volenteered to clean out Naruto's so I took the moment to go see Sakura.

We reached Kiragakure just as the sun was setting. Out of all of us Naruto was the only one still wide awake from our day of travling. I walked at the back of our group for the obvious resons of not wanting to be seen. For some reason when I'd go on a mission that delt with other villages older people would always give me skeptical looks as though I looked familiar, and never in a good way.

The man at the gate was no exception, he stared at me for a long time like I was some kind of threat. "Name?" He asked.

"Moka Abishy." I answerd. Abishy was the last name Tora had given me, it wasn't hers though. She said it was the last name of an old friend.

I handed him my ninja card. He looked at it then back at me. "Go ahead." He finally said and gave back the card.

Neji looked suspisiously at the situation. I knew he'd be asking me about it later. Everyone else was waved through right away as though they belonged there. I kept my head down as we were escorted towards the Kage tower.

The Mizukage was happy to see us. She already knew me through Tora so I didn't get an accusing look from her. Instead I got a huge hug. "It's great to see you Moka, you've definatly grown since last time." She smiled.

I was happy to see her too."Hellow Lady Terumī."

"Call me Mei."

I blushed and stepped back."Um this is our team leader Neji Hyuga." I introduced.

They wen't into full buisness mode while the rest of us waited patiently. I caught Kiba looking at me a few times making me blush again. To stay calmb I looked at the others on our team. Hinata was staring adoringly at Naruto who was staring at Sakura. Lee was also staring at Sakura. She didn't even seem to notice. So much for observant ninja skills.

"I was told there was going to be twelve of you, I only see eleven." Said Mei taking me out of my distracting tactics.

"My teammate Tenten was unable to make it due to a small accident that landed her in the hospital." Neji explaned.

"I see..."

Mei's niece was older than I thought. She was about our age and let me just say Naruto had to use all his will to take his eyes off her chest. Also it took Sakura slapping him over the head. And this girl was _friendly_, she had to give everyone hugs and to my great dislike she gave Kiba the longest hug.

"Will you be the ninja sleeping in my room?" She flirted with him.

"Uh-" He looked at me with a pleading look.

"Actualy that will be Sakura's job." Said Neji. "You must be Luna, I'm Neji Hyuga."

Luna looked dissapointed that it wasn't Kiba staying in her room, while I had to keep back a smile. "Nice to meet you." She smiled, looking Neji up and down.

Neji introduced us to her one at a time. "This is Naruto..." When he got to me Luna stepped back.

"Who is she?" She hissed. Why were people always doing that to me.

"This is Moka Abishy. She will be stationed outside your room and will be at your side most of the week." Mei smiled."She's Tora's daughter."

Luna kept her suspisous look but didn't say anything. Neji silently noted this and wen't on to introduce Kiba.

Later that night while Luna was asleep and I was in the hallway Neji walked up to me. "Would you like to explane what's been going on today?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, it's just something that people do. I don't know what it is about me that makes them do that." Neji didn't ask anything more. He left just as Kiba came walking down the other hallway.

"Hey." He whisperd."I thought you'd like some company."

We sat by the door for the rest of the night talking and keeping guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like this one!

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

A few days had passed and Luna was slowly softening to me presence. Of coarse I was stuck following her around through the village; which let me just say kills me! So much pink's blue's and yellow's all in bright colors surrounded us in the stores. I could see the goth stores across the street from the girly ones she dragged me in, oh how I wanted to go to them. But my job kept me firmly planted at Luna's side. Kiba stood back at the doors and only followed behind us if it was a large store. Hinata and Neji got the easy job of watching us from across the street at a cafe or other outdoor resturant with their Byakugan. The others got to stay at her house.

"What do you think?"Asked Luna holding up a very pink dress that would put Sakura's hair to shame.

"Umm, it's definatly bright." I said truthfully. Luna smiled and handed it to a clerk who was already holding four other dresses of hers.

"Alright we're done for today."Luna cheered and started for the register. I relunctantly followed.

* * *

"Ugh! Finally a break at last!"I Moaned crashing on a couch in the family room. Luna was taking a shower. My eyes were killing me! I tink it was from the colors.

"Long day?" Naruto asked sitting on a pillow by the coffee table.

"So. Much. Pink." I mumbled."And my feet hurt."

Kiba strolled in with some stir-fry and a bowl of rice."You sound happy." He teased.

"Do I look happy?"I growled playfuly.

"Oh please don't start flirting with me around." Naruto complaned leaving the room.

I squinted when my vission wen't blury. "I think I need to see an eye doctor."

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked setting down his food an kneeling beside me.

"My eyes hurt and they're going blury."I said.

Kiba held my face in his hands and looked at my eyes. I couldn't help but blush."Hmm, the color in them is different."He observed.

"What do you mean different?" I gasped and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, the color looked as though it had faded. I actually saw a rusty tone in it. "Whoa."

Kiba was behind me, I looked at him through the mirror and smiled. "I guess it's just a normal thing." I shrugged.

He smiled at my relaxation."How about we go for a walk? Just you and me?"

* * *

The walk brought us to the garden. I admired all the blue's. There was more than just bright colors, I saw dark blue's as well. Kiba was silent for most of the walk until we sat down on a banch that was under an arch.

"Are you interested in anyone?" He asked.

"Um, well there is this one guy." I admitted.

Kiba's expression saddened."Who?"

"You know him, actually way better than I do, and he has this little mark on his cheek right... there."I touched his cheek where his clan mark was proudly placed.

He blushed and looked down."I thought you were going to say Shino."He laughed.

I giggle."Shino's got his own cutness but he's not my type."

"Good, I thought I was going to have to kick his ass."He smiled.

Then he kissed me. It wasn't like before when Naruto caught us, no one was around. I was amazed at how good a kisser he was, even if it was my first kiss. When it ended I was speachless. Then Kiba shot up and gasped.

"What?" I asked. My eyes were hurting again but I ignored it.

"Your- your eyes..."He breathed. Ok, so I guess I couldn't ignore it.

"What about them?"

"It's... the Sharingan!"He whispered and sat down beside me."Your an Uchiha!"

Now I shot up. "That's impossible! Your just trying to scare me." I reasoned.

"Go look!"

* * *

I was in total shock for the rest of the day. Neji had told me the whole thing would be settled when we got back to Konoha. We agreed not to say anyting to the ninja here since it was a Konoha issue and word didn't need to be spread around. Kiba was supportive and said I was still Moka.

I felt horrible though. Being an Uchiha wasn't as special as it used to be. Now they were mostly known as discrases. And I was told one other thing: Naruto was not to know, nor was Sakura due to their feeling towards Sasuke.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"Hinata asked me on our last day. Neji had told her what had happened.

"Fine I guess, I just wish I wouldn't have found out." I mumbled.

"Why? Haven't you always wanted to know who your parents were? Now your one step closer!" She said with shy joy.

"I guess thats good... but why couldn't they be from another clan?"

"You don't get to choose your family."She said.

"Ugh, I know that." I sighed.

"They may have actually been good people, you just never know."

I smiled at the idea. Maybe they were good people. I couldn't really say they are because there are a slim number of Uchiha's left. And the one's that are left aren't that good.

"Thanks Hinata, your a good friend." I hugged her.

"Y-your welcome."

* * *

"Camping again!" Naruto cheered dropping all his stuff by my feet. "Can you make my tent Moka? I'm tired!"

"Fat chance Naruto, you can make your own." I shot back.

"We're sharing tents tonight."Neji informed.

"What?" We all said together.

"Those roage's tore up some of the tents when they attacked, so we'll be sharing tonight."

I sighed but didn't object, Naruto on the other hand couldn't help but complane. Excpecialy since he was told to share with Sai.

"Would you rather share with me?" Neji said.

"Can't I share with Lee?" Lee looked happy that Naruto wanted him over Neji.

Neji galred but finally agreed and traided Lee for Sai.

Akamaru was looking happy though because of the arangement and because I made sure to give him most of my rice. I hated rice.


End file.
